My December
by Nadine-sama
Summary: W grudniu, gdy pada śnieg, dopadają nas różne myśli i wspomnienia oraz... samotność. / Napisane przed zakończeniem mangi, po Fay's World Arc. / Kurogane x Fay


Napisane przed oficjalnym zakończeniem mangi, po Fay's World Arc.

* * *

><p><em>This is my december<br>This is my time of the year_

* * *

><p>- Śnieg. - wysoki blondyn wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń w granatowej rękawiczce, na której po chwili osiadło kilka białych płatków. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w górę. Na czarnym tle nieba wirowały białe drobinki. Przymknął, nieskrywane opaską, prawe oko i westchnął głęboko, po czym ruszył do domu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And I just wish that<br>I didn't feel like there was  
>Something I missed<em>

* * *

><p>Po zakończeniu walki z Fei Wongiem cała grupa rozpierzchła się po światach. Nie byłoby w tym może nic strasznego, gdyby nie to, że stało się to niespodziewanie, bez pożegnania. Fay trafił do świata Yuuko - Wiedźmy Wymiarów. Nie mógł narzekać, nie było mu tutaj źle, ale... Ale czegoś mu brakowało. Choć może raczej kogoś. I tylko uśpiona pod szklanym kloszem Biała Mokona przypominała mu czas, gdy byli razem.<br>Były mag wielokrotnie pytał, prosił i błagał Yuuko, aby powiedziała mu o nim choć słowo. W jakim jest świecie, czy jest szczęśliwy, czy w ogóle żyje. Ona tylko się uśmiechała i mówiła mu, że tego życzenia nie może spełnić, bo Fay nie będzie w stanie zapłacić ceny za nie. Blondyn dziwił się tylko, że o Syaoranie i Sakurze mówiła otwarcie, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Ale to nie o nich chodziło.

* * *

><p><em>This is me pretending<em>

* * *

><p>Fay nie narzekał na nudę. Dzięki pomocy Yuuko szybko odnalazł się w tym świecie, znalazł pracę jako model, miał wiele fanek, które go kochały. Ale to go nie cieszyło. Mimo to znów stworzył wizerunek pogodnego, nieprzejmującego się niczym człowieka. Sobą stawał się tylko, gdy był sam lub z Yuuko. Wtedy miły dla oka, ale fałszywy, uśmiech schodził z jego twarzy, a głos tracił radosne tony.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is my december<br>This is me alone_

* * *

><p>Blondyn powoli kierował się w stronę swojego mieszkania. Nie spieszył się, bo nie miał ku temu powodów. Czekało go tylko puste, ciemne mieszkanie. Nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Wizyta u Yuuko również mu się nie uśmiechała. O tej godzinie pewnie drażniła Watanukiego, więc cały sklep musiał być pełen krzyków i śmiechu. Było je pewnie słychać nawet w najdalszym zakątku budynku, gdzie kobieta przetrzymywała wszystkie magiczne przedmioty wraz z dwoma szklanymi kloszami, kryjącymi Czarną i Białą Mokonę, z którymi mag lubił przebywać nawet, gdy mógł tylko na nie patrzeć.<br>Fay zawędrował do parku i usiadł na ławce. Przyglądał się tańczącym w powietrzu płatkom śniegu, które pokrywały już niemal wszystko. Alejkami przechadzała się para zakochanych. Nieśmiało trzymali się za ręce, rzucając co jakiś czas na siebie spłoszone spojrzenia. Fay uśmiechnął się melancholijnie, ale szybko ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy chłopak w końcu odważył się pocałować ukochaną. Blondyn trwał chwilę w tej pozycji, po czym wstał, z westchnieniem otrzepał się ze śniegu i ruszył dalej.

* * *

><p><em>This is my december<br>These are my snow covered dreams_

* * *

><p>Snując się między sklepowymi witrynami unikał spoglądania na innych ludzi. Zazwyczaj robił zupełnie inaczej, wypatrując w tłumie jednej, jedynej osoby, której nigdy nie mógł odnaleźć.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And I give it all away<br>Just to have somewhere  
>To go to<br>Give it all away  
>To have someone<br>To come home to_

* * *

><p>Po długim spacerze w końcu dotarł do domu. Gdy spojrzał na budynek odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że w jednym z okien jego mieszkania pali się światło. Szybko odgonił od siebie tą myśl, mówiąc cicho pod nosem, że to nie u niego, lecz u sąsiadów. Wbiegł po schodach i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, żeby wyciągnąć klucz. Nagle zamarł. Wyraźnie słyszał, jak ktoś chodził po mieszkaniu. Wszedł do środka i skierował się do jedynego oświetlonego pokoju. Chciał skryć się w cieniu, pozostać niezauważony, ale tajemnicza postać wyczuła jego obecność.<br>- Spóźniłeś się. - Fay usłyszał, po czym zobaczył, jak mężczyzna odwraca się i spogląda na niego wąskim, czerwonymi oczami, na które opadało kilka czarnych pasm.  
>- Kurogane... - udało mu się z siebie wydusić, nim wtulił się w ukochanego i zaniósł płaczem.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is all I need<em>


End file.
